iPod Challenge
by hermione-and-annabeth
Summary: Lots of drabbles based on songs from Hermione's iPod. Please review and feel free to give song suggestions!


**AN- Hola, readers! I was reading random fanfics when I found out about the iPod challenge. Since I write on an iPod, I thought it might be fun. The iPod challenge, in case you didn't know, is where you play song on your iPod and you have to write a mini-Drabble in that time, inspired by the song. The ship I will be doing is... Everyone's favorite couple, Percabeth! Let's begin!**

**TREASURE- BRUNO MARS**

"Annabeth, come quick!" Percy yelled to her from the shore of the beach.

Annabeth grabbed her dagger and ran towards Percy. She was breathing heavily as she lifted up her dagger to any monsters, "What, Percy?!"

"I found buried Treasure!" Annabeth sighed internally. Here we go again.

"What kind?" Annabeth said, playing along unenthusiastically.

"Guess!"

Percy was the love of Annabeth's life. He was also the most annoying thing in Annabeth's life. "Um... I don't know. A hint, please?"

"It's very pretty, and I love it more than anything else in the world!"

"Me?" Annabeth fake-guessed. It was always her, but Percy always kissed her after, so it was worth it.

"Yes!"

Annabeth paused, thinking, "I'm not buried though, Percy."

"We'll see about that!" Percy said as he play, tackled Annabeth and started burning her under the sand. Oh, how she loved her annoying Seaweed Brain!

**Counting Stars- Onerepublic**

Annabeth and Percy were on the hood of Paul's car, talking and looking at the night sky. The war was over, and they were glad to be able to relax.

"Do you see anything new up there, Annabeth?" Percy asked. He approached Artemis, Goddess of the Night and Hunt and stuff, with a favor. He just hoped it would work!

"Um... No?" Annabeth said. She was looking all over for what Percy was talking about. She scanned the sky for what seemed like hours to her until she finally saw it. Up in the stars, in big letters like a constellation, said _I love you, will you marry me?_

She turned to her Seaweed brain, looked him in the eye, and said "Yes. As long as you don't drool on me when we move in together."

They both laughed, kissed, and went back to looking at the night sky.

"When someone buys a star for someone else, do they get to keep the star, like, in their room or something?"

"Oh my gods, you are SUCH a Seaweed Brain. I cannot believe I'm marrying you." Annabeth joked as she looked over at Percy. It was about time he asked!

**Happy- Pharrell Williams**

Annabeth was NOT happy with Seaweed Brain. He was SO insufferable sometimes! She was just sitting and reading in her cabin on Argo II, when Percy came in and stole her book! She was looking all over for him so she could yell at him, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Seaweed Brain?" She called into every room. She finally found him in Piper's room. He was in front of her huge mirror, singing and dancing while using the book for a hat and a hairbrush for a microphone.

"Why are you doing this, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth groaned.

What did he sing back? "BECAUSE I'M HAPPY!"

**Brave- Sara Bareilles**

"Say it, Seaweed Brain. What do you wish?" Annabeth yelled. She and Oercy were in their biggest fight they've ever had. It started over something trivial that she couldn't remember, but now they were both fuming and screaming at each other on the Argo II.

"I wish that you would stop treating me like I'm stupid! I wish you weren't a daughter of Athena! Why can't you be more like Piper or Hazel? I wish I had stayed on Calypso's Island! I wish I hadn't stopped Rachel!" Percy yelled. Annabeth looked like she had just got punched in the gut. She looked at Percy with tears in her eyes, and ran away.

"Annabeth, wait!" Percy yelled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "I didn't mean it, okay? I was just mad, and if I could make any wish, it would be to never be in love with anyone but you!" He said. He pulled her in for a kiss, and during that kiss, they both realized that everything would be okay.

**(AN- I realize that that probably had nothing to do with Brave, but I was going for the "say what you want to say/just let the words fall out" part. Sorry?)**

**That's all, folks! (For now!)**


End file.
